Vignettes
by Aqua Blue
Summary: All DG. Short little ideas. Fluffly, plotless. 8. Ginny and Draco make a big entrance at the Hogwart's Dance.
1. The Hall

A/N: Little fragments of ideas that I have expanded upon as much as possible without making an actual plot or storyline. They are still too short to be called one-shots, though, in my opinion, so I'm just going to gather them all in Vignettes.

This one was in my head when I woke up in the morning. It came out a bit darker than I intended to make it…oh well. Enjoy it, I suppose.

#1 **The Hall**

The question crossed Ginny's mind again. What on earth was she doing out here, standing in the middle of an empty corridor talking to Draco Malfoy? It was late, she needed her sleep, and he was going on about nonsense. Ginny wasn't listening, and somehow she didn't think Draco was too enthusiastic about what he was saying either. Wait a minute, was it just her or does Malfoy seem a bit tense? Was he this close a minute ago?

Ginny defogged her mind just in time to see Draco's gaze turn intent. The friendly atmosphere around them wasn't too friendly anymore.

"Ginevra, I should warn you…to get ready." he said.

"Huh? Why?" Ginny was at a loss to what he meant.

"Because I don't think I can help myself…" Draco murmured.

Before Ginny could ask what in Merlin's Beard he meant, he kissed her.

And Ginny didn't have enough time to think before she was kissing him back. He maneuvered her against the wall and she was glad for something to lean onto as he pushed closer to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to try to get closer to him. Ginny's mind was blank. All she could feel were his frantic caresses, hungry kisses, wandering hands, and what _she _was doing in return.

They moved in such a tangle that Ginny doubted anyone watching could have figured out what they were doing.

"_Mister _Malfoy, _Miss _Weasley! Never have I seen such blatantly inappropriate behavior! Stop this instant!" It was McGonagall. Guess she was one who _could_ see past the tangle.

Draco groaned, and let the girl in his arms down. Ginny couldn't look her Head of House in the eye, so instead she buried her head in Draco's robes. What on earth just happened?

"20 points from both houses. Don't let me catch you two with this kind of behavior again!"

Now go to bed, you two."

Ginny mentally snorted. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.


	2. Wandless Magic

A/N: Just to make it clear, these vignettes are completely random (not related to each other at all unless stated otherwise), I just write what comes to mind. Unless there's one that you guys like especially then maybe you can request another one like it. I might follow through with one.

I seem to be able to write these much faster than a regular fic because these are so short, so I might update on consecutive days when I've got lots of ideas or just the urge to write. This particular vignette came out longer than the first one.

This one was an old idea that I couldn't fit into another fic I'm planning so it goes here. Read and review. I would really appreciate it.

#2 **Wandless Magic **

"Wandless magic," Draco described to Ginny, "is a skill. It requires months, even years, to fully grasp. Not everyone can do it. In fact, it's pretty rare; even less common than animagi powers in wizards. For that reason, it is often misunderstood to be some oddity among wizards and witches when it is not. Anyway, many people try to learn it, don't get instant results, and give up, not that I could blame them. It is very difficult to channel magic through your hands and body without a wand to act as a means.

"I can do wandless magic because it was part of my Malfoy upbringing. My father wanted me to learn it. He said it was a very useful skill, and he and his father and grandfather and former Malfoys have all known it. It took me quite a long time to master it. My father got frustrated at me countless times when I tried to learn it during summers but it didn't come to me. Sometimes he would lose hope and think I would never learn it. It came to me eventually.

"Some believe that it's easier to learn as you familiarize yourself with magic through a wand. Learn the words and wand movements, and at the same time try to do the same thing with hands only. Supposedly, it's easier when you're younger because you aren't as dependent on the wand yet. But others think that that way of learning impairs you from reaching your full potential at speed with your wand. Personally, I think that if you could you should just use your hands. No time wasted trying to find your stick of wood, turn it the right way and point it. Just flick your hands and say the incantation. But that's just me, I'm all for practical.

"And you have to agree, Weasley, that wandless magic is practical. Maybe not vital or used too regularly, but very practical. Don't you think it would be very convenient to be able to summon or move something without bothering with your wand, or when you don't even have your wand with you? I've got summoning down, and a few little tricks here and there.

"So what do you say, Ginny? Up for learning it, or is it too much for you to handle?" Draco smirked at Ginny, who was sitting on a desk across the room from him, listening attentively, apparently intrigued.

"I think I'm up for it…" Ginny answered.

Draco smiled.

"…but I'm not quite sure I've found the right person to teach me. Are you sure you've got it down?" Ginny grinned mischievously at him.

"Why Weasley, you wound me." Draco pretended to look hurt. "You honestly don't think that I possess enough skill to be able to perform something as intricate as wandless magic. And after I just gave you what can be practically a lesson on it?"

"Just checking to be sure you know your stuff, Dra-_co_. Can't be learning something so important from some incompetent sod, now can I?"

"Who are you calling incompetent?"

"If you can do it, then show me."

Draco grinned wickedly, "With pleasure." He waved his hand in her direction and chanted, "_Accio_ Ginevra."

With a surprised '_Malfoy!_' Ginny flew into his arms. He deftly caught her, put her on her feet, and pulled her against him.

"Now do you believe me?" He whispered into her ear as a blush rose in her cheek.

Ginny tried to struggle away but Draco kept his hold on her. She leaned her head on his chest, sighing, "Yes, Malfoy."

Draco beamed at her, "Good. We can start tomorrow."


	3. Drunken Rants

A/N: **Aquabreeze** - Just to be clear, I do _not _imagine myself as Ginny when I'm writing these fics, and I would appreciate it if you don't make suggestions like that. I mean, sure the actor is good looking but even when I read other fics in my head I don't always imagine Tom Felton and the fact that I've started all the vignettes so far with Draco and Ginny already in love is because with the short length of the vignettes I can't develop any ideas if I don't start with them already past the courting point. Does that clear things up?

**Disclaimer: **Oops, it seems that I've forgotten to put a disclaimer in the earlier chapters. Oh well, I don't own Ginny or Draco as characters (so sad) and I won't anytime soon so this disclaimer is going to apply for all the earlier chapters and any that follow this one.

#3 **Drunken Rants**

"That two-timing bastard!" Ginny said with a slight slur before she took another sip of her expensive wine. "What kind of sod spends all this time courting his wife and then cheats on her?" Ginny asked fiercely, making motions with her hands and spilling wine everywhere.

"Watch what you're doing. That's expensive stuff, missy." the bartender scolded.

"That's right, it's _Miss _Weasley. No more of that Mrs. Malfoy crap." She spilled more wine.

"_Watch _**it**_." _the bartender warned.

"Who cares how much I waste? It's charged on Malfoy's account anyway." Ginny's drink by now was empty.

"_Reeeee-_fill." She shouted.

"I think you've had enough for tonight, young lady."

"The customer hasn't had enough until the customer says so, and this one hasn't had enough until she can't stand straight, but this one is still sitting properly balanced," Ginny tried not to sway on her chair. "So gimme a refill."

The bartender looked at her doubtfully but refilled her drink.

Ginny took another sip and slammed her cup down. "Do you know what he's doing?" She asked the table. "He's always at work and never comes home. And he's so _busy _he never ever has time to even same 'hello' to me anymore! Oh yes, he's _busy_ alright. _Busy screwing other women_!" She yelled the last part out to the bottles in front of her that were listening quietly.

The bartender looked at her pitifully.

"Look lady, I'm sure you've got a lot of sorrows to drown but please keep your voice down."

"Yes, I've got sooooooooorrooooooows to droooooown!" She raised her cup and swung it around. "Or maybe I should just drown _him_!" She huffed.

"I'm sure that will solve your problems," the bartender said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Ginny said sadly. "Don't talk to me, you're mean." She suddenly pouted, swinging from one mood to another quickly and frequently. "I'm going to talk to the nice ash tray." She turned to the ash tray on her left. "Hello, I'm a really sad and pathetic Weasley who's going through some major trauma. Wanna listen to me rant?" She looked at the ash tray to her right and laid her head on her arm. "You guys are so nice and patient, I could just rant all day."

Instead of actually raving though, Ginny simply closed her eyes and tried to relax. After a while she spoke up again, "You ash trays are lucky: no one can cheat on you. I mean, I guess people _do _stick their cigarette butts on you but you can just get cleaned and you're all ready to go. People can't be like that." She sighed dramatically. "I really need to kill that bastard."

Ginny put her head down again and this time came very close to falling asleep. Before she did, however, a pair of anxious footsteps made their way behind her. Without looking to see who it was Ginny said quietly, "Sod off."

She then proceeded to fall asleep completely and started leaning to one side, coming dangerously close to falling off her chair.

"Ginny!" a worried voice called out. "I've been looking all over for you! What in Merlin's Beard are you doing here in a muggle bar?"

It was Draco.

Ginny instantly woke back up. "YOU! Stay away from me you cheating man-whore!"

Draco stared at her in disbelief, "I'm a _what? _What did I do? _Why_ are you here?"

Ginny huffed at him indignantly, and made a small, pitiful sniffle, "You know what you did, _Malfoy! _And after all I did for you and gave to you. After I loved you, and you repay me with _this?" _She made vague but very vigorous hand motions, while tears streamed from her face.

"Ginny, can you explain to me what's going on? I love you, angel, what did I do?" Draco was truly stumped at what she was talking about.

Ginny got angry again, "You know _what! _Don't try that stupid face on me!"

Just then one of the colored strobe lights from the ceiling shone past Draco's head, lighting his hair up in blue.

Ginny saw and laughed, "Hehe, your hair is blue! It makes you look like a zombie. Exactly what you should be after I kill you, you bastard!" She voiced the threat in a bubbly manner.

Draco's eyes just widen in surprise as he sat down next to her and prepared to ask her again what she was talking about.

Ginny looked at him through pained, hurt, and tearful eyes, sighing unhappily. She fell completely against him, worn out from all her yelling and emotion switches. She silent for a moment, then she cried softly, "How could you, Draco? We were headed for such a good place. Where did we go wrong?"

Draco wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. The bartender came over and pinned him with a stare. "So _you're _the 'two-timing bastard.'" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. How long was she here before I got here?"

"Probably half an hour. Got herself drunk really fast. She was bawling her eyes out about how you cheated on her."

Draco finally understood. "What? I've _never _cheated on her! Where did she get that idea? Was that what got her so riled up? She thinks I'm cheating on her?"

"Apparently. _Are _you?"

"NO! I love her and _only _her. She's such an amazing woman, why would she think that?"

"Something about you always being busy, she said."

"Well, I _have _had a lot of extra work lately…cripes. She's got herself worked up all over nothing. I'm got to explain everything to her when she wakes up. How could she think I was _cheating _on her?"

Draco picked Ginny up, thanked the bartender, and left.

Back at the Manor Draco tucked her in bed and watched her sleep.

He had a lot of convincing and explaining to do tomorrow.


	4. Night Terrors

A/N: Thank you to **Shakespeare's Muse **for providing some information about the age question from the previous vignette. I didn't start out with an intended age for Draco and Ginny but if you want one it's probably around 21-ish, considering that they're married.

A little warning, this particular vignette might be a bit confusing. It's meant to convey a dream and the incoherence of them, but at the same time a constant of Draco's pain. Err, I don't know what I'm talking about. After I wrote this I realized how bad it was, and yeah…try to understand it but I won't blame you if I get reviews coming back asking me if I'd lost my mind and what the heck am I writing.

#4 **Night Terrors**

Draco walked down a path that he couldn't see but knew was familiar. It always started like this.

His mind was a fuzzy yet impossibly lucid that could only be achieved when it was unconscious, in its dream state. His heart was heavy with an unidentified burden. His feet moved him on the recognizable path. He wasn't sure where it was leading him, but he knew he would only discover pain when he reached his destination. Something was wrong, but what? His mind just wasn't quick enough to connect his thoughts through the fog and give him an answer. He couldn't figure it out, but he _should _know what was wrong because there was definitely something terribly amiss.

It was on the tip of his tongue, his mind, so close that he could reach out and grab it. Pull it out into the open. But at the same time, it was buried somewhere in his head. His subconscious didn't want him to remember. Now was the only time of day when he was free from the truth, he should bask in it.

But he couldn't leave it alone. Not with this suffocating ache in his heart. What was he pining for? What was he missing? He needed to know. _No, you don't, _his mind warned. Yes he did. _It will only hurt you. _A fading whisper. I don't care. There was no answer.

Then it didn't matter what his mind said, because he remembered.

Her.

Ginny Weasley. Ginevra. His angel.

She was gone. Dead. Separated from the living.

No!

Suddenly, the air became more than just suffocating. It overpowered him, boring down on him. The pain sliced through his heart. An idle thought occurred to him that in another dimension, he was thrashing about on the bed, but he didn't give the musing another thought and it was forgotten. He fell back into his deep unconsciousness.

His mind jumped to another place before he ever reached his final destination on that path. He'd never find out just what he was headed for. It didn't matter, because he already discovered the pain in advance.

He looked around and found himself in his Manor, only it wasn't the same one he lived in everyday. This one was darker, shadowed over by the slanted light of his biased mind.

In front of him stood Ginny. He saw her, she was a transparent reminiscent of herself. She wasn't the same as she used to be; there was a lack of luster in her hair, a lack of shine in her eyes, a lack of vibrancy radiating from her body, and a lack of a healthy tone in her skin.

Knowing she was only a ghost, he still reached out and tried to touch her. He needed something to stop the pain in his heart: a touch, a sound of her voice, a scent. She looked at him sadly, and watched his fingers pass through her without touching.

"I'm sorry, Draco." she whispered.

In the haze of his mind, Draco realized that she had spoken, and made sense of what she said. Sorry? No wait; there was nothing to be sorry about. Everything was going to be okay. She wasn't gone. She was coming back. If he repeated it enough in his head, he might actually start to believe himself. So why was he still hurting so much?

The picture changed again, this time very quickly. He was reaching the climax. Something was going to happen. An image of himself studiously reading a sinister looking book titled Resurrection, an idle musing of what it would feel like to reverse the wand and chant the deadly Unforgivable, to join with Ginny again. More images came, all in a blur and too fast for him to comprehend.

Draco felt lost, trying to keep up and hold onto something tangible. He blindly reached out, but only felt cold blankets and sheets. _She isn't here, remember? _His mind chided him.

Draco opened his eyes abruptly, drenched in a cold sweat. He had been having these night terrors for a while now. At least until he did something about them.

The haze in his mind was gone, but the pain he felt in his heart for the loss of Ginny was still present. It cut, stabbed, and tore his heart apart. He was desperate with despair. He couldn't breathe properly because he was drowning in his grief, his agony, his suffering, his distress. He could go on describing his misery forever, but it still didn't change the fact that he needed her. His life depended on her.

This gap separating them was slowly eating away at him.

Draco got up, going over to the restroom with a plan to try to wash his anguish away. It didn't work. Draco looked at his clock with despondency. 7 A.M. It was going to be a long torturous day today. And the day after today. And the day after that. His pain would last forever if she wasn't with him.

Good thing for him then, that he intended for the distance between them to be only _temporary_.

**End**

A/N: What does the last line mean? Well, I'll let you decide what he's going to do.


	5. Ballroom Dancing

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and especially **AquaBreeze **who has reviewed all of my Harry Potter fics.

This one is about ballroom dancing. After I finished I remembered that Mr. And Mrs. Smith had dancing in it too and if you're wondering, no, I didn't use them as an example. I actually haven't seen the movie yet, although I'm planning to eventually. Oh, and the dance moves in the fic aren't very accurate. I've got some references as I'm writing but I'm no expert. Anyways, enjoy!

#5** Ballroom Dancing**

"Does Mr. Malfoy know how to ballroom dance?" Spoken impishly.

"Mr. Malfoy was taught ballroom dancing as a part of his Malfoy upbringing; he can do it in his sleep. The question is, can _Mrs. Malfoy _ballroom dance?" A drawl.

"Yes, in fact, she can. She does many styles but her favorite is the tango. Ah, there is suitable tango music starting right now. How convenient. Mrs. Malfoy wonders if Mr. Malfoy would like a dance. That is, if he can handle that one, of course. What does Mr. Malfoy say?" Innocently playful and wicked.

"Mr. Malfoy graciously accepts." Arrogant but gentlemanly.

Said Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, or more simply Draco and Ginny, got up from their dinner table at their expensive restaurant. Draco smilingly led Ginny to the center of the scantily occupied dance floor, and they moved into their positions, facing each other.

Draco wrapped his right hand around Ginny's back and took Ginny's right hand, which she held up, pulling her close until their upper bodies touched. He caught the challenging, mischievous gleam in her eyes and could feel his stomach contract in anticipation. Ginny's cheek was right next to Draco's, their toes connected. They turned their heads away from each other. The two stood still for a moment, both listening to the music and getting into the rhythm.

"Shall we tango?"

"We shall."

At the slight pressure from Draco's hand, Ginny took a step backward with her right foot directly on the beat, her revealing emerald dress fitting her curves perfectly and following her as she moved. At that exact moment, Draco moved his left foot forward. The tango began.

Draco and Ginny moved around in a circle: their steps precise, their pace a fusion of slow-slows and quick-quicks. Draco sandwiched left his foot between Ginny's legs, she whipped her right foot around his and snapped her head to the left. They both let their bodies follow the music, hips swaying flirtatiously. The few couples that were dancing on the floor earlier stopped, making way for the energized couple to perform what they could see would be a dramatic, passionate dance.

Draco led the steps, pushing Ginny back and at the same time crushing her against him. He moved his hand enticing down her body in a move they both knew wasn't necessary. An observant viewer whistled and Draco smirked. Ginny smirked right back and made a move of her own. Draco stifled a gasp.

He regained his control and led Ginny into a backward pause. They kept their weight on the balls of their feet, moving like cats: four feet pretending to be two. The two both pulled toward each other and spun away. They could feel what the other was doing, moving in sync. Their bodies pulsed together to the music, their breath mingling. They were moving impossibly close together, bodies pressed intimately with no room for air in between. Ginny's mouth was practically in Draco's ear. To watchers it looked like they were moving as one, connected in every way.

Ginny hooked her leg around Draco seductively and held her head high as he moved her. Their steps were exact; nothing was rushed. To both of them, it was relaxing and heat pumping all at once. They zigzagged counter clock-wise around the dance floor once more before coming to a stop.

The dance ended, and Draco and Ginny broken apart. Both their faces were flushed and both were breathing heavily. Applause broke out among the spectators that watched the couple dance. Ginny and Draco smiled, taking a small bow before returning to their seats.

"How was that for Mrs. Malfoy's taste?" Draco asked, reaching for a glass of cold water.

"Mrs. Malfoy is pleased that her husband can dance the tango satisfactorily."

"Satisfactorily? Don't you mean that he dances the breath right out of you?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. It was only one dance, after all. I was only able to evaluate a bit of Mr. Malfoy's skills."

"And what dance do you suggest next, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Ginny gave Draco a few more minutes of rest before pulling him to the dance floor again. The restaurant diners saw this and broke into applause again.

Ginny pulled Draco to the center of the dance floor again, and they got into their positions.

"Shall we rumba?" Ginny smiled sexily.

Draco grinned. "We shall."


	6. Lazy Mornings

A/N: I liked the hit counters, don't you guys? Even if a majority of the people that visit my stories don't review its good to know that they visited anyway, but reviews are always greatly appreciated. They encourage me to write faster (hint hint).

This one was inspired by my own lazy mornings. Come on, I know we all have them, especially with summer break right now, everyone wants to sleep in! Enjoy! Review!

#6 **Lazy Mornings**

Draco saw Ginny open her eyes. "Morning, beautiful." he planted a kiss on her ear.

Ginny yawned and pulled away to stretch. "What time is it?"

"7 AM, dear."

"Why is it so bloody _bright?_" Ginny groaned.

"Maybe because it's _morning, _Ginny love." Draco answered with an odd combination of sarcasm and affection.

Done stretching, Ginny rolled back to Draco, this time stopping on top of him.

"Oof, you're too heavy. Get off," He protested half-heartedly.

Ginny laid her head on his chest and slid her arms under and then up his shirt. "You know you like it." she grinned when he groaned softly.

"Only too much," Draco said. "You always have the advantage over me, wench."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

Draco gently flipped them both over.

"Now who's on top?" he lay his head on her stomach.

Ginny played with his hair and watched the sunlight stream through the expensive curtains. "What do you want to do today, lazy?"

"Whatever you want, angel."

"Let's spend some quality time together today, I don't feel like going out."

"Quality time together sounds good," Draco raised his head and looked at Ginny, grinning wickedly.

He slid his hand up her shirt and-

"Sitting in front of the couch with some ice cream and watching a muggle movie sounds pleasant."

Draco's hand dropped. "You always spoil my fun."

"This is _my _fun. I just love cuddling with you on the couch. Just sitting there relaxing."

"All this relaxing and eating ice cream will make you fat. Tonight we need to burn off some calories, Gin." His smile was very suggestive.

"Oh alright…"

Draco smiled triumphantly.

"…running sounds like a good idea."

Draco's smile fell immediately.

"Merlin, you're going to be the death of me, Gin."

"And if you're really really good then you'll get something special tonight." Ginny made it up to him by saying.

"What if I'm really really bad and I try to lure you to bed?"

"Then I guess you'll still get something special because we'll be in the bed." Ginny gave a wicked smile of her own.

"I knew there was a good reason why I love you."

Ginny laughed.


	7. Human Comforts

A/N: This one is very short, like the very first one I did. No plot…just stuff. If you're wondering about the kind of relationship they have in this one…it's up to you to decide, I guess.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This applies to all chapters.

#7 **Human Comforts **

Ginny moved blindly down a dark corridor, feeling tears fall down her face.

She heard footsteps and looked up. It was Malfoy.

He saw her and smirked, "Just can't get enough, huh, Weasley?"

"Not now, Malfoy. I'm sick and tired of all your flirting. Just leave me alone."

Draco came closer and saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Gin?"

"It's none of your business." She sniffed.

"Yes it is, tell me." He put his hands on her shoulders.

She sighed, feeling defeated. "It's Percy…there was an attack on the Ministry and he was there…he's in St. Mungo's right now…they said it's nothing fatal…he's definitely going to live…but what if…what if he died?" Ginny ended in a whisper.

Malfoy was silent only for a moment. "It's alright, he's fine, you'll probably get to see him soon."

"I know…I know…still…" Ginny sniffed harder, trying to stop her tears.

"Here," Draco leaned closer and planted a kiss on her cheek, catching a tear drop. She felt his bottom lip brush it away. Then he leaned back and used his thumb to wipe away any remaining tears.

It was strangely comforting to see him still his usual flirtatious self, but somehow even better to see that he cared. Human comfort was definitely something she'll need to get over her distress.

Draco was probably the perfect person to give it to her.


	8. Grand Entrance

A/N: Umm, a reminder: These vignettes are absolutely unrelated to each other, so don't try to make sense of the order they're coming out in, it'll only confuse you, **nakedmolerat**.

Err, where have I been? I was still at home but I just didn't want to write much, and then BAM! school's about to start again. I figured I'd at least post something up before going back. I know I won't have time for anything once it starts so yeah.

Once again, all fluff. Can't waste brain cells thinking up of a good plot; I must save those for school. And I know I could have picked a better song, but I didn't really want to look and I had This is the Night lyrics so I was like, 'what the hey? Why not?'

This was written _before _the sixth book came out, so disregard anything you learn after reading Half-Blood Prince…or any other book for that matter, this fic is complete and total _fluff. _

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This applies to all chapters. I don't own the selected lyrics of the song either, which is by Clay Aiken, This is the Night.

#8 **Grand Entrance**

"I must say, you look very sexy," Draco Malfoy complimented with a devilish smirk. "Simply ravishing. Makes me want to pull you into my room right now and just rip the dress off." There was, indeed, a hungry gleam in his eyes.

Ginny Weasley, the recipient of his flattering remark, smiled. She was dressed to kill in a curve- hugging emerald dress that had a dangerous cut in the back, revealing her shoulders and the expanse of her backside. The front of her dress was also a tad divulging but not too daring. She figured that one sinfully exposing cut was enough. From the front a person looking couldn't see the daring feature, but Ginny was sure that when it came time to dance nobody could miss it.

"Ready to make a big impression?" She asked her escort.

"Never more ready in my life," Draco grinned, dressed in formal, tailored, dress robes that matched Ginny's dress.

He wrapped his arm around her waist just a little below where was considered proper and led Ginny through the Great Hall doors, which automatically opened upon their nearing. The entire dance, by now in full swing, stopped and stared. Silence hung in the air, crystalline clear. Not a person moved or spoke.

Draco raised a graceful eyebrow, "My, I didn't know that arriving fifteen minutes late was worthy of this much attention. I should do it more often."

Still no one moved. Finally, Albus Dumbledore, from a circle of teachers, walked over to greet the couple. "Ah, I see you two have made it safely. Certain students were growing quiet restless with worry about you." His eyes twinkled.

Ginny spotted Ron, Harry, and Hermione staring at her with stunned, and a tad bit angry, expressions. Ginny silently giggled. And they hadn't even seen her back yet. Draco saw Pansy, among other Slytherins, gaping at him stupidly. He snorted.

Dumbledore continued, "I must comment on your attire: you both look absolutely smashing."

Slowly, conversation and movement started to trickle back to the Hall, but eyes remained on the couple that had just entered.

"I trust the two of you will enjoy the Winter Ball."

Ginny smiled genuinely at the old wizard, "Thank you, Headmaster, we're having fun already."

Dumbledore walked away and signaled to the band to start its music. For the formal occasion the Head Boy and Head Girl had picked out a fine collection of muggle and wizard music, all slow songs. The first one started.

_When the world wasn't upside down_

_I could take all the time I had_

_But I'm not going to wait when a moment can vanish so fast_

_Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back_

Ginny scanned the dance floor as the words to the song filtered into her head. The floor was empty. Obviously the school was still waiting for a couple to take the lead.

"Want to open the dancing?" She asked Draco, who looked like he was thinking the same thing.

"It'd be very fun," He answered, sweeping her over to the dance floor.

_Lift me up in your eyes_

_If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right_

_I've been waiting forever for this_

_This is the night_

_When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away_

_Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?_

"We should do this more often," Ginny said. "The silence was very satisfying and Ron was absolutely enraged when he saw me with you."

Draco smiled, pulling her closer. "He's just disappointed that Granger isn't dressed like this."

Other couple tentatively moved to the dance floor.

_Hold me close to your heart_

_I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly_

_I've been waiting forever for this_

_This is the night _

This is the night where we capture forever and our tomorrows begin

_After tonight, we will never be lonely again_

After a little while the song ended, Draco led Ginny off the dance floor. She immediately caught sight of Ron making his way over to her. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked around in the few seconds before Ron reached her.

Ginny caught sight of Dumbledore again. He smiled and his eyes twinkled at her.

Ginny readied herself for Ron's impending tirade. It was going to be a long night. Ah well, she knew the consequences when she made her grand entrance.


End file.
